The specific role of epinephrine and cortisol in modulating the inflammatory response elicited during endotoxemia is not well defined. The proposed study seeks to assess in normal subjects, the effect of elevated levels of cortisol, catecholamines or both during five days, upon the ex vivo cytokine production by whole blood in response to endotoxin.